


Miraculous Witches ... (Don't you mean Ladybug?)

by Mpuppy5885



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Kwamis, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Kwamis will appear, Marc and Marinette are cousins, More Parents as well, Multi, Sibling will also appear, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: The miraculous crew is heading off for their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, there is trouble brewing under all the fun new adventures. Why is the head of Ravenclaw so secretive? Can Marinette and the gang keep it all together as the dark wizard Hawkmoth attacks?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Aurore Beauréal/Mireille Caquet, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s), Clara Nightingale/Original Female Character(s), Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Master Fu/Marianne Lenoir, Max Kanté/Lê Chiên Kim/Ondine, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Wayhem (Miraculous Ladybug)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378127) by [Anonymous101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous101/pseuds/Anonymous101). 



Note: this is my first time posting ANY of my writing ever, so please be gentle. Helpful tips and criticism are allowed, but anything rude or hurtful and I will take it down. Also this is an AU so some things are going to be changed for the sake of plot or my own headcanons. Also, I have no beta readers to help me so all mistakes are mine.

Some changes:

1\. All characters are de-aged by at least four years so they can be first years.

2\. This all takes place in England to fit in the Hogwarts theme.

3\. Marinette and Marc are cousins through their moms. Also, the boy from the episode Sandboy is Marc’s younger brother who will be called Milo in this story.

4\. Wayhem is Adrien’s adopted brother. Emilie always wanted another child, but her pregnancy with Adrien was too hard on her so the Agreste decided to adopt another child. This was Wayhem.

5\. Anarka stayed and still plays guitar for Jagged Stone. So when Jagged comes to England and asked Marinette to make him some glasses for his show, Marinette met and befriended Luka, Juleka, and Rose. Marinette then makes the iconic Eiffel Tower glasses but as Big Ben this time.

6\. Jagged and Penny are married and decided to adopt a child after naming Marinette their honorary niece. This is where my OC Antebellum Rolling-Stone comes in.

7\. Clara is close friends with Penny and Jagged, so when she needed a new designer and asked for suggestions they pointed her in Marinette’s direction. This how Marinette meets Ryder Nightingale (the OC of Anonymous101, thank you for your permission to use him). But I’m changing him from Clara’s nephew to her younger brother she just finally refound and adopted after being separated when their parents died.


	2. Leaving the Nest part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her family prepare to board the Hogwarts Express.

Marinette bounced on the balls of her feet as she and her parents waited for the train. She looked back at the crowd of people who were trying to get to the platform. The sound of owls and cats screeching as they were moved around the platform.

“Papa do you see them yet? What if they don’t make it? What if they got lost and never make it, then they miss the train, then I have to go to Hogwarts on my own with no friends or family?” Marinette asks as she paced back and forth on the platform.

“Marinette don’t worry they’ll be here soon,” Tom replied, trying to calm his frantic daughter.

Arms suddenly wrap around Marinette’s middle as she is picked up and spun around and around. “Ahh,” Marinette screamed. “Marinette, I missed you,” a female voice shrieked in happiness. “Antebellum, nice to see you too. Or it’s nice to see the three of you again,” the bluenette replied as she looked at the three blurry versions of her friend. She shakes her head trying to clear her vision until only one Antebellum remains. Antebellum looks just like Marinette remembers, long purple hair messily thrown into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, her brown eyes sparkled with mischief, her wired smile looked as crooked as always, but the nose piercing was new.

“So the braces weren’t enough? You had to get more metal in your face, Bellum,” Marinette jokingly asked. Antebellum had both top and bottom braces with bright purple bands on the brackets and for her birthday her dad let her get a left nostril piercing.

“Well it was either get my nose pierced or get my belly button, and that would have been too weird even for me,” Antebellum said as she pushed some loose hair behind her ear. She looked over her shoulder at the people approaching their little group. Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling-Stone moved through the crowd with Fang on a leash. Clara Nightingale and her fiancée Melody Song followed behind with Clara’s younger brother Ryder Nightingale.

A small body hit and wrapped around Marinette’s legs as a young male voice said “Mari! I missed you and now Marc and you are leaving me.” Marinette looked down at the young boy wrapped around her legs. “Don’t cry Milo we won’t be gone forever. We’ll be home by Christmas, I promise,” Marinette said as she stroked his messy dark blueish hair.

“Marinette!” another male voice called out from behind her. Marinette looked over at the boy who called her name. Her cousin Marc Anciel and his parents were making their way over to her parents and the rest of her honorary family. Her Aunt Simone and Uncle Cillian were some of the best people she knew. Aunt Simone looked so much like her mom it was no wonder they sometimes are mistaken for twins even though she was two years younger than her mom. Milo looked just like his mom, but Marc ended up getting his dad’s emerald green eyes. Neither of the siblings got their dad’s fiery red hair or multiple freckles though.

“Marc! How are you? Are you ready to start our first year at Hogwarts?” Marinette asked her cousin.

“I’m a little nervous, what if I don’t like the house I get sorted into? What if no one likes me in my house? I'll have to drop out and live like a muggle and never use magic again!” Marc replied before pulling the hood of his hoodie further over his head. “That’s not going to happen Marc. The sorting hat never makes a mistake and who wouldn’t like you? You and Marinette are like the sweetest people ever,” Bellum said, trying to keep her friend from having a panic attack.

“Ryder what do you think?” Marinette asked her friend who had finally made his way to the group of preteens and nine-year-old. “Well, I hope people are nice and that nothing bad happens. Oh, but what if it does, what will we do?” Ryder mumbled to his friends. He pulled at his shaggy brown hair and bit his already red lip. Milo sensing that Ryder needed a hug moved to hug his legs, but when he grabbed Ryder’s leg, Ryder hissed and jumped away from Milo. Tears started to well up in his chocolate brown eyes.

“Ryder what did you do to your leg?” Marc questioned.

“I was trying to help Melody make dinner and ended up dropping the knife. It sliced my leg open pretty well. I’m okay though, it’s just sore,” Ryder answered.

“Oh Ryder, you’re more clumsy than I am,” Marinette said before pulling Ryder into a hug.

Just then the train pulled up and people started scrambling for trunks, last-minute goodbyes, and pets. The four preteens and the nine-year-old looked up at the train as it pulled to a stop at the station. They looked at each other before running back to their parents and guardians to collect their things. “Clara! Clara!” “Mom! Mom!” “Momma! Momma!” “Mum! Mum!” they all called as they almost crashed into the group of adults. Sliding to a stop before disaster could happen they all tried to speak over each other to tell the adults that the train was her.

“Oh, dear! I hope Anarka makes it. I know she’s a free spirit, but she usually isn’t late to things,” Sabine worriedly said. “Tom do you see them?”

“Here we are me hearties. No need to worry, my alarm just didn’t go off, aaaarrrrgggghhhh,” Anarka cut in before turning to the three kids behind her. “Avast ye buccaneers, batten down the hatches and prepare to board that train.”

“Aye aye, Captain/Mom,” Luka, Juleka, and Rose said before grabbing their trunks and cages for their pets. Luka was a second-year Ravenclaw and was excited to be returning to another year. Juleka and Rose are both starting their first year along with Marinette, Marc, Antebellum, and Ryder.

There was a scramble to get everyone on the train and into a compartment. Tom was carrying Marinette’s trunk and Cillian had grabbed Marc’s. Fang was happily carrying Bellum's trunk for her, she scratched his head for being such a good boy. Clara was levitating Ryder’s up onto the train. Luka had his and Juleka’s trunk, while she carried the owl cages. Anarka levitated Rose’s behind everyone else. They managed to find a compartment close to the front of the train and all of the trunks were stored overhead. It was now time for the pre-teens to say their final goodbyes and give their last hugs, until Christmas.

“Oh Ryder, you’re leaving the nest what a big day. I’m so glad I get to see you on your way,” Clara sang to her little brother as she clutched him close to her. “Don’t forget to send Melody and me letters. I want you to know that while things seem scary, they do get better.”

“Thanks sis and don’t worry I’ll remember to write to you,” Ryder mumbled. “But can you let me go, I can’t breathe.” Ryder was immediately released and took a big gulp of air.

“Marinette just remember that no matter what house you are sorted into, your father and I will always be proud of you,” Sabine said to her daughter as she hugged her goodbye.

“Thanks Mom, that means a lot to me,” Marinette replied, trying not to cry at the thought of leaving her parents.

“Antebellum, we love you no matter what house you get, just be yourself and stay out of trouble,” Penny told her daughter. “Yes, no matter what house you’ll always be my little rock n’ roller,” Jagged said. “And I have a going-away present for you. No rockin’ daughter of mine is just going to have a boring old owl or cat. This is a crocodile egg from the same breeder we got Fang’s egg from.” Jagged then placed the smooth white egg into Bellum’s hands.

“Thanks, Dad, I love it already,” Antebellum said as tears built up in her eyes. “All this mushy stuff is ruining my tough rocker girl aesthetic, but I love you guys so much.”

“Marc, take care, be brave, and don’t worry the sorting hat is never wrong. Wherever you end up is where you’re supposed to be,” Cillian told his son, as he pulled Marc in for a last hug. Milo was clutching Marc tightly and had to be pulled off by their mother so Marc could sit down and wait for the train to start moving.

“Luka watch out for your sister and Rose and whoever else gets put into your house, me boy. Juleka, I’m so proud of you and I can’t wait to see which house you get. Rose, I believe I already know where you're going, but you might surprise me. And the lot of you better stay out of trouble, ye hear?” Ankara said.

“Yes Anarka/Mom,” was the answer from all the kids. The adults and Milo left, leaving the preteens alone. No one made a sound as the whistle sounded and the train started pulling away. Marinette turned from where she was sitting and took one last glance at her family. She wondered what her life was going to be like now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of anxiety posting and writing this, but I'm really proud of what I have so far. If you notice any misspelling or anything, please let me know, but be polite. I have a spelling disability so letters sometimes get a bit jumbled when I write. Thank you!


	3. Leaving the Nest part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Wayhem prepare to get to platform 9 3/4.

Adrien stared out the window at the garden below, the flowers his mom had planted were in full bloom. He smiled as he remembered spending spring afternoons helping his mom plant those flowers. How his mom, brother, and he would come back in with grass-stains on their knees and dirt all over their clothes. He sighed as those days were long gone, with his mom missing and it being just Nathalie, the Gorilla, his father, brother, and him, and his father would never let the boys embarrass the Agreste name by being dirty and having stains on any part of their clothes.

“Adrien? Are you okay?” a male voice called, pulling Adrien out of his musings. He turned to see his brother Wayhem standing there looking worried. 

“Yeah, I’m okay Way,” Adrien replied, a small smile sliding onto his face. He loved his brother, really he did, but he was glad they were being allowed to go to school with more people than just each other. He just didn’t know what to expect. All of his knowledge of people came from dealing with his brother and Chloé or books and Anime.

“If you’re sure,” Wayhem said. “Anyway are you as excited as I am? Our first year at a real school! What house do you think you’ll get?”

“I don’t know. Mom was a Hufflepuff, Father was a Slytherin, and Nathalie was a Ravenclaw, and the Gorilla was a Gryffindor,” Adrien listed, ticking off his fingers with each new name. “We have a pretty mixed family so it could be any house.” Secretly Adrien was hoping for either Hufflepuff like his mom or Gryffindor like the Gorilla. Anything other than Slytherin he was so sick of being the perfect pureblood son.

Before Wayhem could say anything else, Nathalie stepped into the room. She adjusted her glasses and looked down at her tablet. “Boys are you ready? We have to leave now if we want to get to the train station early.”

“Yes Nathalie,” both of the boys replied in tandem. Wayhem sent a smile Adrien’s way before following Nathalie out of the room. Adrien hopped down from the window still he was sitting on and made his way over to his trunk. The trunk was a dark green color and made of leather and pure gold. He tried to pick it up but found it too heavy to lift. Taking a deep breath he started to pull the trunk along the floor to the door.

After a long struggle to get the trunk to the front door, especially down the numerous stairs, seriously who needs that many stairs? Adrien finally dropped the trunk next to his brother’s. Nathalie looked up from where she was typing on her tablet and nodded in his direction. Wayhem just snickered at his brother’s tired and worn-out appearance. Adrien stuck his tongue out at his brother to get him to stop. Soon both Wayhem and Adrien were trying to make the weirdest face they could to win this silly contest. A throat clearing from behind them made them spin to look at their father, who was standing on the top of the staircase.

“Boys, stop that. Agrestes don’t have childish contests over who can make the silliest face,” Gabriel scolded. “However, I have something for you to commemorate your first year at Hogwarts.” Gabriel then moved his hands from behind his back revealing two cages with owls in them. One was a beautiful Snowy Owl with bright golden eyes and the other was a Northern hawk-owl with the most intelligent eyes either boy had ever seen.

“Adrien this Snowy Owl is for you and Wayhem this Northern hawk-owl is for you. I expect that you will name and take care of them appropriately,” Gabriel said his voice had a bit of warning at the end.

“Yes Father. Thank you Father,” both boys replied. They walked slowly up the stairs to where their father was standing and took the cages. Wayhem carefully put a finger through the bars to stroke the bird’s head. Adrien lifted the cage to be able to look his new pet in the eyes. The owl stared into his eyes for a bit before cocking its head to the left.

“Boys, we have to get ready to leave,” Nathalie said. Adrien and Wayhem nodded to each other before making their way over to Nathalie and the Gorilla. “Umm, Nathalie how are we going to get the trunks there?” Wayhem asked, looking at the heavy green and copper-colored trunks. The Gorilla merely grunted before picking both of the trunks up and setting them on his shoulders. Wayhem and Adrien blinked at the display of strength from their bodyguard, before shrugging it off. Nathalie then pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and held it out for everyone to touch.

“Okay everyone grab hold,” Nathalie said. “We have twelve seconds.”

Adrien looked over a Wayhem with a small smile.

“Elven.”

Wayhem returned the smile before looking over at the Gorilla to give him a big toothy smile.

“Ten.”

“Nine.”

Adrien and Wayhem looked over at their father for the last time and flashed a quick smile each.

“Eight.”

“Seven.”

Gabriel just kept this blank look on his face as though he didn’t care that his sons were leaving for almost three months.

“Six.”

“Five.”

The smiles slipped off their faces when their father didn’t return them. They just looked back down at the slip of parchment and waited for Nathalie to hit zero.

“Four.”

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

“Zero.”

And with that the squeezing, tight, and uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a toothpaste tube told the boys that the portkey had activated and that they were on their way to platform 9 ¾.


	4. Buzzing off to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes her way to the train. But she's ready to take on Hogwarts, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Chloe and felt like the series dropped the ball on her character. So while she might be a bitch for a while, she is not the main villain.

Chloé puckered her lips to smooth out her lipstick. With a final look into the mirror to make sure she was all put together, she stood up and made her way out of her room. Chloé strutted her way down the stairs to where her father, Sabrina, and Sabrina’s dad were. She looked around trying to see if she could see her mother.

“Where’s Mommy, Daddy?” Chloé asked.

“Ummm, your mother couldn’t make it sweetie. But she would be here if she could, I’m sure,” Andre told her.

Chloé’s face fell for just a second before she hardened it into the perfect mask of a snobby rich bitch. She did feel disappointed though, her daddy already couldn’t come because he was the Minister of Magic. Sabrina’s dad, who was the Head Auror, was taking both her and Sabrina to the platform. She knew it was far fetched, but she’d hoped that her mom would at least come to see her daughter off for her first year at Hogwarts.

“I guess we should get going. Sabrina, do you have our trunks?” Chloé asked, glancing over at Sabrina.

“Oh, yes Chloé. I have our trunks right here,” Sabrina answered, pointing at the black and yellow and purple and green trunks stacked by the door. Sitting on top of the trunks were two carriers. One had a big Barn owl in it, she was very beautiful with a full heart-shaped face. In the other was a white and brown Birman cat with icy blue eyes.

“Well girls we’d best get going if you want to be there early,” Roger said, looking at a watch on his wrist.

“Oh, yes. Have a good first year darling,” Andre told his daughter.

“Of course Daddy,” Chloé said. “Let’s go Sabrina.”

Both girls grabbed their trunks and respective pets and moved over to Roger. Chloé was glad that someone has remembered to cast a featherweight charm on the trunks. Roger took the hands of the girls and apparited to the station.

Appearing behind a wall on the muggles’ side of the train station the group stepped out and made their way over to the trollies. Placing their trunks onto a trolly, Sabrina immediately took over pushing the trolly. As they walked over to the barrier, Chloé spotted a shock of blonde hair that was too familiar to ignore.

“Adrikins, Wayway, there you are!” Chloé cried as she ran over to Adrien. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She then turned to Wayhem and did the same thing to him.

“Hi Chloé,” Wayhem said as he slowly peeled Chloé off of him. “Hey Chloé. Nice to see you too,” Adrien said, before quietly snickering at the look on his brother’s face.

“Are you excited? Our first year at Hogwarts, the best wizarding school in the U.K.,” Chloé questioned, as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. “What house do you think you’ll get? I of course I'm definitely going to be a Slytherin. It’s only the best of the best in there.”

Adrien and Wayhem looked at each other before shrugging, they didn’t know what house they would get. “I don’t know what house we’ll get, I guess it’s all up to the sorting hat,” Adrien replied for the both of them.

Sabrina and Roger had finally made their way over to the group. “What are we waiting for?” Roger asked Nathalie. Nathalie looked down at her tablet before adjusting her glasses.

“We are waiting for Ms. Tsurugi Tomoe and her daughter Ms. Tsurugi Kagami. Kagami is also starting her first year and as her mother and Mr. Agreste have been working on a business deal together, they want Kagami to ride with Adren and Wayhem as a show of goodwill between the families,” Nathalie explained.

A sharp crack pulled their attention to where a dark-haired woman and girl were standing, the woman was holding a staff that she had hit on the ground. Both had seemingly no expression on their faces.

“Ms. Tsurugi, I see that Kagami and you had no problem finding the station,” Nathalie said.

“Yes. You will take Kagami from here to the train compartment, correct,” Tomoe stated the question like it was a fact.

Chloé glared at the new girl, she was not looking forward to sharing her Adrikins and Wayway with this cold newbie. She pushed Sabrina towards the wall that would lead to the Hogwarts Express. “Let's go before we're too late to get a compartment together,” Chloé wined, trying to speed this encounter up. Everyone nodded and moved towards the wall.

“Kagami, I’m expecting you to not disappoint me or tarnish the family name. Do you understand me?” Tomoe called out to her daughter before she slipped through the wall.

“Yes, mother. I will not disappoint you,” Kagami called back. She ran her trolly into the wall and popped out on the other side. She looked at the bright red engine sitting there and felt impressed at this mode of transportation.

Chloé moved past the group and grabbed Adrien’s arm, pulling him to the train. “Come on Adrikins, I want a good compartment,” Chloé said as she dragged Adrien behind her.

“But Chloé what about our trunks and pets?” Adrien asked his oldest friend.

“Sabrina and your bodyguard can get them. Wayway hurry up!” Chloé said before shouting at Wayhem. Wayhem shook his head before picking up the owls’ cages and following after Chloé and Adrien. Kagami picked up her trunk and followed after the trio. Sabrina who had both Chloé’s and her trunks brought up the rear. The Gorilla grabbed the boys' trunks and Roger grabbed the pet carries as he shook his head at the pre-teens’ actions.

They moved into a compartment near the front of the train. Placing their trunks in the overhead storage they got comfy in the seats. Chloé placed herself between the Agreste boys, with Sabrina sitting across from her, and Kagami sitting across from Adrien. She tuned out whatever the adults were saying about the ride as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Chloé was prepared to take Hogwarts by storm and no one would get in her way. After all she was a Bourgeois and Bourgeois didn't do anything that was not perfect. Her not being perfect would be ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, right?


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix is sick of "tradition" and the long train rides it brings. Nathaniel is sick of his parents. Kim and Max just appear for like twenty seconds.

Alix let out a sigh as she slumped back into the seat of the train. She tried to look out the window but found it not interesting enough to keep her attention. Alix looked over at her brother who was reading another history book. She sighed again louder this time to try and get his attention. When he didn’t even glance at her, she tried again even louder this time.

Jalil finally looked from his book and pushed his glasses up his nose as he asked, “What do you want Alix?”

“Why do we have to ride the train to Platform 9 ¾ only to stay on the train and go back to Hogwarts? Why couldn’t we have stayed there with Dad?” Alix complained.

“Alix, one it’s a tradition for students to come to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Two Dad is busy getting his classroom-ready, after all he is the History of Magic teacher. And three don’t you want to ride the train and talk with your friends, like Nathaniel?” Jalil pointed out.

“Well yeah I want to see Nath and the others, but I still think it’s stupid to ride the train all the way there and back,” Alix said, as she rolled her eyes at her brother.

“Well if you're so bored you could walk around the train and see who else is on it,” Jalil replied. “After all, I know that Professor Césaire’s daughters are on board.”

“Now why would I want to hang out with one of the Gryffindor prefects, when I have you to nag me, Mr. Ravenclaw prefect?” Alix teased her brother.

“Haha Alix. Well, Nora is indeed on the train, I meant her younger sister who is going to be in your year,” Jalil sniffed as he turned his nose up at his sister. “I believe her name is Alya.”

Whatever. I don’t care and Jalil you do know that I am proud that you made prefect like you wanted right?” Alix said hoping she didn’t take her teasing too far.

“Of course I know that Alix and I hope you know that no matter what house you get Dad and I are always going to be proud of you,” Jalil replied gently.

Alix smiled before turning to look at the window again. She was surprised to see that the train was pulling into the station. It looks like her conversation with Jalil took longer than she expected. Alix stared out the window trying to spot the bright red hair of her best friend. She was so busy looking for Nathaniel that she missed Jalil getting up and leaving for the prefect compartment.

Nathaniel looked up from his sketchbook as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. His parents finally stopped talking about the newest article about how to treat dragon pox or something of that nature or the restaurant that they owned. Seriously why did his parents have to be both high-level healers at St. Mungo’s and owners of a famous restaurant? They never had any time for him and the time they did have was filled with them telling him to shape up and that being an artist was not a good career. At least his grandparents understood him and made time for him. Hearing a meowing sound, Nath looked down at the cat sitting in a harness at his feet. Even his cat wasn’t normal, Picasso liked to go for walks on a lead rather than be in a carrier. Nath reached down and scratched Picasso’s head and soon he began to purr.

“Nathaniel are you listening to us?” His mom said sternly.

Nathaniel looked up from Picasso and replied, “No Mom.”

“Umph,” She huffed. “Well the train is here so gather your things.”

“Yes Mom,” Nath replied, still not caring what his parents were saying. He did get up and put his sketchbook and pencils into his messenger bag before looping Picasso’s lead tighter around his wrist. He grabbed his paint-splattered trunk and dragged it along behind him, thank Merlin it had wheels. Pulling over to the door of the train he turned to tell his parents goodbye before being frozen with surprise. His mom was hugging him, Nath couldn’t remember the last time this happened.

“Take care Nath and don’t forget to write,” His mom sniffled. “Oh I can’t believe my little boy is already going to Hogwarts.”

“Take care of yourself and Picasso, son,” His dad told him, before patting him on the back.

Nathaniel subtlety pinched himself to make sure he hadn’t been hit with a dream spell or stepped into an alternate reality. When Nathaniel felt the sharp pain he knew that this was actually happening.

“I will, I promise,” Nathaniel said as he hugged his mom back. He climbed up the stairs and onto the train.

“Nathaniel. Nath. Nath over here,” an excited voice called from his left. He turned and saw Alix waving at him as she hung outside a compartment. He smirked before making his way over to her.

“Hey Alix, how are you?” Nathaniel asked his best friend.

“I’m good. It was boring riding the train here with only Jalil to talk to and now I have to ride it back to the school,” Alix complained

“Meow!” Picasso cried not liking that no one was giving him attention. Alix looked down at the black and white Magpie. Before leaning down to pet his head.

“So why did you have to ride here if your dad’s a teacher? Wouldn't it make more sense to stay there?” Nath asked.

“That’s what I said,” Alix huffed. “But according to Jalil every student has to arrive at Hogwarts by the Hogwarts Express. It’s a “tradition.” Alix added finger quotes around the word tradition and rolled her eyes. “But come on in, put your trunk up there on the overhead, and sit.”

“Alright, alright,” Nathaniel said he then went and did what Alix had ordered. “Is anyone else going to ride with us?”

“I’m saving a spot for Kim and Max if they want to sit with us,” Alix answered as she threw herself back into her seat.

“Speak of the devils,” Nath said as he pointed to the aforementioned boys as they entered the compartment.

Kim had both his and Max’s trunk over his shoulders but looked to be struggling to hold them both. Max had a look plastered on his face that screamed “you’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot.”

“Hey, guys are we ready to be Hogwart students?” Kim asked as he pushed the trunks onto the overhead.

“Yep,” Alix said as she popped the “p”.

“Sure,” Nath mumbled as he had already taken his sketchbook back out.

“Affirmative,” Max answered as he adjusted his glasses. “I am eighty-five percent sure that I will be in Ravenclaw, seventy-six percent that Nathaniel will join me there, and ninety-nine percent that you and Alix will either be Gryffindors or Slytherins.”

“Oh yes! I helped Max run all the numbers and concluded that based on personality these are the houses you will belong to,” Markov piped up from where he was resting in Max’s bag.

They all laughed at the little A.I.’s excitement before settling in for the ride. Before they knew it the whistle sounded and the train pulled away from the station. Alix smiled at her friends before being pulled into a competition with Kim over who had the more exciting summer. She had a good feeling about this year.


	6. Ladybug on the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette needs to check the sex before naming her owl. She and her friends are getting ready and she needs someone to help her, why is that girl so mysterious and intriguing.

Marinette was sitting next to the window and stared at the world outside as it raced by. Most of it was this beautiful green color with hints of yellow and orange as the last of summer faded into fall. She smiled as a ladybug landed on the window for a few seconds before flying off.

“Hey Marinette, what did you name your owl?” Antebellum asked as she drew Marinette out of her thoughts.

“I named her Severus after Saint Severus of Avranches, the patron saint of silk and wool makers, drapers; milliners and hatters,” Marinette explained. “I found it in a book on the history of fashion. When I told my parents the name, they laughed and explained that Severus was a girl, but it was too late. She wouldn't answer to anything else.”

Everyone laughed as Marinette blushed after telling the story. Once they had stopped laughing Bellum piped up again. “I think that I’m going to name my new croc Rock.”

“Why Rock, besides the fact that you like rock and roll?” Marc asked.

“Why after the Crocodile Rock of course!” Bellum answered as she started laughing. That sent everyone into a new fit of the giggles. “What about you guys, what are you guys naming your pets?”

“I’m going to name my Little owl Poe, after Egar Allen Poe,” Marc replied as he scratched the small owl on his head.

“This little trouble maker is named Euterpe after the Greek muse of music,” Luka hummed, petting the small calico cat in his lap. Euterpe began to purr in time with Luka’s humming and soon the boy and the cat were harmonizing.

Ryder shyly spoke from his seat across from Marinette, “I named him Cadenza after the musical term.” Ryder was petting the Bay owl in the cage by his feet. Cadenza let out a small hoot to show his pleasure at the attention he was getting from his human.

Rose and Juleka had a pair of mated Barn owls that they named Draven and Arpina, child of the shadows and the rising sun. They thought the names would balance both each other and their own personalities. It was Rose that told this to the group of friends.

Everyone settled down after that and pulled out things to entertain themselves, Marc and Rose pulled out their notebooks to write, Juleka was helping Rose write and commenting here and there, Luka was humming out a new melody that was stuck in his head and playing an air guitar, Antebellum and Ryder pulled out some books to read, and Marinette rested her head against the glass window as she nodded off to sleep.

Marinette woke up sometime later to someone shaking her shoulder. Trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes she saw that Marc, Ryder, and Luka were leaving the compartment. “Where are they going?” She asked.

“They’re stepping out so that we can change into our robes. We’re almost to Hogwarts, Marinette,” Rose told her as she buttoned her white shirt up.

“Oh. Wait does that mean I miss the candy cart?” Marinette asked as she slipped her blazer off.

“Yep,” Antebellum answered, popping the “p”. “However as your best honorary cousin, I got you your favorites. Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Liquorice Wands, Toothflossing Stringmints, and Sugar Quills.”

“One you’re my only honorary cousin and two thank you Bellum,” Marinette said.

Antebellum nodded while trying to put her robes on over her head, short story short that was not her best idea. 

Once all the girls had finished getting ready they stepped out into the hallway to let the boys do the same. Marinette looked around the hallway to see if she saw anyone else she knew. Leaning outside of a compartment about two down to the left was a short girl with messy pink hair. She seemed bored and was popping some gum as she waited. Turning to the right Marinette saw something that made her lose her lunch. Standing outside of the compartment next to hers was Chloé Bourgeois the girl who had made her time at Magical Primary School a living hell. She was talking to her best friend Sabrina, while another girl was standing across from them. As though the dark-haired girl had heard Marinette’s thoughts she turned her way. When gold-brown met bluebell blue a shock passed through Marinette, she quickly turned away from the girl’s stare as a blush lit up her cheeks.

"All clear, you can come back in,” Luka called from inside the compartment.

Marinette rushed back in hoping not to be spotted by Chloé or be caught with the blush on her cheeks from the mystery girl. She hurried back to her spot and hid her face behind her sketchbook. Oh this was so unfair, it was bad enough having a crush on one her best friend's brother, but a new mystery girl was too much. Marinette peeked over the top of her book to look at Luka, she met him one day when his family came in with Uncle Jagged. He was so nice to her and actually listened to her ramble on and on about her designs for nearly two hours before he had to leave. She knew that it was probably just puppy love, but she could just drop her crush.

“Ooo, guys look I think I can see the castle from here!” Ryder said. The group rushed to the window to try and see the castle. The view took Marinette’s breath away, the old gothic look of the castle was beautiful. She couldn’t wait to call this place home for a while.

As the train pulled to a stop Marinette reached out and grabbed Severus’ cage, but Luka put a hand on her wrist to stop her. “Just open the window and let her out, she’ll know where to go. As for your trunks just leave them the house-elves will get them to your room once you’re sorted,” He explained

Marinette nodded before doing as she was told and watched all her friends with owls do the same. It was really cool to see all the owls leave from the train and circle around for a bit before flying off. Marc grabbed her hand and pulled her down off the train, stepping out of the train and onto the path was amazing, she was really here. It was time to start a new chapter of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dare you guys to look up the owl breeds I mentioned, they're so cute.


	7. A Trip and a Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally gets off the train and makes it to Hogwarts. Chloé is Chloé, enough said. And Marinette goes swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to caelestislux for help deciding where this chapter went. I had some writer's block and needed help, so thanks!

Adrien looked out the window as the train pulled to a stop, the castle was so beautiful, but it also looked big and imposing just like at home. Adrien sighed, maybe the castle would be different from the too big, cold, and lonely atmosphere of his home. He went to pick up Fani’s cage, Fani was the name he decided on for his Snowy Owl as it means “one who has freedom”, and his trunk from where he had set them. Before anyone in the compartment could grab any of their things a Ravenclaw prefect popped his head inside the door, “Don’t bother grabbing anything the house-elves will put your trunks and cages in your room in whichever house you get sorted into. As for your owls just let them go out the window, they’ll know how to get to the owlery from here.”

Wayhem and Adrien nodded to each other before pulling the window open and letting Fani and Yuti, “union”, fly out. Chloe picked up Oralie, “golden”, and opened her cage. Once the cages were opened the owls flew out into the air, the preteens watched as all kinds of different owls flew into the air and circle before flying off and out of sight.

“Adrikins can you believe it, we’re finally here!” Chloe exclaimed as she grabbed onto Adrien’s arm.

“Yep, we really made it,” Adrien said as he peels Chloe’s nails from his arm.

“Let us get going, we wouldn’t want to be left behind on our first night,” Kagami explained as she turned and left the compartment.

The rest of the group followed her out of the compartment and out of the train. Once they stepped onto the platform they heard a man yelling, “First years this way. Come now don’t be shy. First years follow me.” The group looks up to see a man holding a lantern and waving as he tries to herd the first years over to him. He was a short man that was somewhat plump and he had short brown hair with a full beard and sideburns. His black glasses were sitting on his forehead instead of sitting on his nose so his brown eyes were on display. “Following me to the boats.”

Adrien glanced over at his brother before trying to follow the man with the lantern. He led them all down to a boat dock on the lake where many small boats were lined up. The man stopped next to a bigger boat and turned to the preteens. “Alright now only four or less to a boat.”

Adrien looked at the people and the boats as they filled up. There were seven boats to fill and the man gets into the biggest boat. One boat had three girls and a boy, a blonde, a dark-haired girl with purple streaks, a purple-haired girl, and a brown-haired boy. The next boat had three people, two girls and a boy, a ravenette, a black-haired boy, and a girl with brown hair with red tips. A tall red-haired girl got into a boat with a black-haired girl and a long-haired blonde. A short pinked-haired girl sat next to a boy with bright red-orange hair and across from them a brown-haired boy with a yellow streak and a boy with a brown afro. There were only two boats left and eight people left.

“Come on Adrikins, you, Wayway, Sabrina, and I can share a boat,” Chloé said.

“But Chloé Nathalie said that Adrien and I have to stay with Kagami,” Wayhem replied before grabbing his brother and Kagami’s hand and dragged them off to a boat.

Kagami pulled her hand back and climbed into the boat. Wayhem climbed in next to her and sat down and Adrien followed after his brother and sat across from him. With only one seat left a boy in a red cap climb into the seat next to Adrien.

“Hey dudes and dudette, I’m Nino,” the now introduced Nino said. “It’s so cool to meet you.”

“I’m Adrien, nice to meet you too Nino,” Adrien replied.

“I’m Wayhem, it’s super cool to meet you,” Wayhem said.

“I am Tsurugi Kagami,” Kagami stated as she nodded.

Kagami was staring off in the distance at the ravenette with bluebell eyes. The girl had caused a new emotion to spark in Kagami when their eyes met, but she could not explain what that emotion was. She just knew that she wanted to know more about that girl.

Chloé was pouting in her boat with Sabrina and two other peasants. They had introduced themselves as Ivan and Mylène, but who cares about them. Her Adrikins and Wayway were in another boat with that Kagami girl. This was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, she should be in the boat with them.

Adrien was so excited he was so close to being a Hogwarts student and he met two whole new people today, how exciting was that. The boats pulled away from shore and floated all by themselves across the lake. Most of everyone was ooh and ahhing over the display of magic.

When the boats pulled into the dock Chloé rushed over to Adrien and Wayhem. Marinette who was trying to get out the boat was standing next to these two blondes, one had emerald green eyes and the other had dark brown eyes. Chloé saw Marinette standing next to her Adrikins and Wayway and saw green, she shoved Marinette into the lake to grab onto Adrien and Wayhem by the arms.

“Marinette!” Marc cried as his cousin was shoved into the lake.

Marinette started to trend water as she looked up and saw Chloé looking down at her and smirking. The two boys were also staring at her. “Wow, I didn’t know anyone could be as terrible as Chloé, but I guess if your friends with her you guys must be,” Marinette said. “Thanks for shoving me into the water.”

Marc and Antebellum rushed to try and help Marinette out of the water. They pulled her up and out of the lake and onto the dock.

“Wait, we didn’t mean to, it was an accident,” Adrien tried to explain.

“Whatever Maribrat, let’s go Adrikins and Wayway. No need to waste your time on peasants like her,” Chloé said as she dragged the boys off.

“Oh go jump in the lake with the giant squid girl,” the brown and red-tipped girl shouted at.

“Wow she was awful. I’m Alya by the way,” Alya said as she helped Marinette back to her feet.

“It was so cool how you told Chloé off like that. I wish I could stand up to her like that,” Marinette replied. “I’m Marinette by the way.”

“I actually learned that from Majestia,” Alya said as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

“Cool,” Antebellum commented, but then she asked the question that was on all her family’s mind. “But uhh who’s Majestia?”

“She’s the main character from my favorite muggle comic book,” Alya answered. “And Majestia says “all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing."

They all laughed at that and followed the rest of the first years to the castle. Here goes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewatch the boat scene from Harry Potter to get this right. So many times... I now know Hagrid's lines by heart.


	8. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find out which Houses our favorite characters get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter and I hope you like it. Also yes I did copy the Sorting House song from book one of Harry Potter, it was just too perfect not to add. I don't own it and all rights to it belong to J. K. Rowling.

Alya followed after her dad with her new friends as he led them up and up and around and around multiple sets of staircases until they came upon a stern-looking woman.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Mendeleiev, the Deputy Headmistress, Professor of Transfiguration, and the Head of Gryffindor. In a moment you will pass through these doors and join the long list of great witches and wizards who came before you. But before you can take your seats and join your classmates, you must be sorted into your Houses. You will be a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.” Professor Mendeleiev explained, she then took another breath and began again. “While here your House is your family. Your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will result in losing points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the honor of the House Cup. I hope every one of you will be a great addition to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily.”

With her speech made Professor Mendeleiev turned on her heel and walked through the doors.

“Well at least we know where the best of the best will be don’t we Sabriana,” Chloé snootily said.

“Oh yes Chloé, the best will be in Slytherin and rejects can join the Mugglepuffs on the boat home,” Sabrina added.

“That’s enough, you two. Just be quiet,” Alya hissed at Chloé and Sabrina.

Adrien looked over at the girl that Chloé had knocked into the water and shyly waved at her. She turned up her nose and turned away from him, while her purple and pierced friend glared at him. He dropped his hand and gazed sadly at the ground.

“Hey dude, why don’t you tell Marinette that it was Chloé who knocked her into the water?” Nino asked Adrien.

“Well besides my brother Wayhem, Chloé is like my only friend,” Adrien explained.

“Sounds like you need another and a better friend. Stick with me dude and I can show what good friends are like,” Nino declared before adding. “Not that your brother isn’t a good friend, he seems like a chill dude as well.”

“Ahem,” Professor Mendeleiev declared as she cleared her throat. “They’re ready for you.”

All of the first years followed the professor through the doors and into the Great Hall. Thousands of candles floated in the air over the heads of students sitting at four long tables. When Marinette looked up she could see the dark blue of the night sky decorated with millions of twinkling stars.

“They’re not real, the stars I mean,” A short, dark-skinned, bespeckled boy piped up from behind her. “It’s spelled to look like the sky and changes at different points in the day. I read that in Hogwarts, A History.”

Professor Mendeleiev swept up the stairs of a small stage and stood next to a frayed and patchy wizard hat on a stool. The designer in Marinette cringed at the sight of the hat. All of the first years crowded around the stage.

“I will say your names in alphabetical order, once your name has been called you will come up here and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head,” the professor continued. “It will then tell you where you belong.”

Alya looked at the old hat sitting on the stool, how could that old thing tell them which house they belonged in? All of the pre-teens jumped back when the hat sat up and began to sing.

“Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your derbys black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone in the hall clapped for the hat’s song as it began to bow its point.

Professor Mendeleiev pulled a scroll out of her robes and cleared her throat.

“Agreste, Adrien.”

Adrien gulped before climbing the stairs to the stool. Professor Mendeleiev plopped the hat down on his head and waited. It was completely dark under the hat as it covered his eyes.

“Hmmm, where to put you?” The hat whispered in his mind.

“Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,” Adrien thought desperately.

“Oh no. I know just where to put you,” the Sorting Hat said. 

“Gryffindor!” It shouted out loud.

The hat was pulled off Adrien's head and he blinked a couple of times at the light change. The table that was covered in red and gold started going wild cheering and clapping at the new member.

Adrien hopped off the stool and made his way over to his new house. When he sat down next to a very muscular girl with gold-brown hair with dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail, she patted him on the back so hard he lost the breath in his lungs.

“Agreste, Wayhem.”

“Hufflepuff!”

Adrien clapped for his brother as he made his way over to the black and yellow house.

“Anciel, Marc.”

“Ravenclaw!”

Marc made his way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Luka. Luka smiled at the nervous boy and gave him a big hug.

“Welcome to Ravenclaw Marc, don’t worry I’ll make sure you’re okay,” Luka whispered trying to calm the shaking boy.

“Thanks, Luka,” Marc whispered back.

“Atwater, Ondine.”

“Hufflepuff!”

“Beauréal, Aurore.”

“Slytherin!”

“Bourgeois Chloé.”

The Sorting Hat didn’t even get to touch her head before it was shouting out its answer.

“Slytherin!”

“Bruel, Ivan”

“Hufflepuff!”

“Caquet, Mireille.” 

“Ravenclaw!”

“Césaire, Alya.”

“Gryffindor!”

As soon as the hat was off of Alya’s head she shot over to the Gryffindor table and hugged her sister.

“Nora, I’m a Gryffindor like you and dad!” Alya cheered.

“I knew you had it in you little sis,” Nora replied as she ruffled her sister’s hair.

“Couffaine, Juleka”

"Slytherin!"

Juleka took a deep breath and made her way to the green and silver table. She glanced over at Marc and Luka at the Ravenclaw table, they both flashed her a thumbs up.

“Hello, I’m Madeline Beaufort. I am one of your fifth-year prefects, if you have any questions or concerns come to me,” a silvery blonde next to Juleka said.

“Okay. I’m Juleka by the way,” Juleka replied.

“Dupain-Cheng, Marinette.”

Marinette made her way up the stairs, catching her foot on the last one and almost falling on her face. She managed to catch herself at the last moment. Professor Mendeleiev sat the Sorting Hat on her head.

“Humm where to put you? Loyal and ready to help, creative and smart, brave with untapped courage and chivalrous, but also cunning and ambitious.” The hat pondered to Marinette.

“Anywhere, but Slytherin. I don’t want to spend the next seven years being scared of the house I’m in because of Chloé,” Marinette replied.

“Ah that untapped bravery in you makes you perfect for…”

“Gryffindor!”

Marinette took the hat off and handed it to Professor Mendeleiev before walking over to the Gryffindor table. She sat in between Chloé’s friend from earlier and her new friend.

“Welcome to Gryffindor Marinette. I’m Nora, Alya’s older sister, and a prefect. If you need anything talk to me,” Nora told the ravenette.

Marinette nodded then turned back to the sorting ceremony. She hadn’t seen Rose, Ryder, or Antebellum yet, but she was glad that Marc had Luka to look after him. Marinette felt bad for Juleka however, she had to spend the next seven years with Chloé.

“Haprèle, Mylène.”

“Hufflepuff!”

“Kanté, Max”

“Ravenclaw!”

“Kubdel, Alix”

Alix looked over at Jalil before going up the stairs. She was hoping to end up with Max and her brother or at least have one friend in another house.

“Gryffindor!”

Oh well looked like she was a lion now. She made her way over to the table and sat down quickly so she could catch Nath’s sorting.

“Kurtzberg, Nathaniel.”

“Ravenclaw!”

Nathaniel smiled when he heard that and walked over to the bronze and blue table. Jalil smiled at Nath when he sat between him and a pretty boy with emerald green eyes. He looked over to Alix who smirked and threw him a thumbs up. Max leaned around from the other side of Jalil and smiled at his friend. Markov also waved from where he was hovering next to Max.

“Lahiffe, Nino”

“Gryffindor!”

Nino walked over and plopped down in the seat next to Adrien and gave him a high-five. “Seems like we’ll be roommates for the next seven years dude.”

“Lavillant, Rose.”

“Hufflepuff!”

Juleka clapped for her girlfriend and best friend. She was glad that Rose was in a House with people like her. Rose skipped over to the yellow and black table and sat next to a boy with robin egg blue hair.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Rowen White and I’m your sixth-year prefect. Welcome to Hufflepuff,” Rowen gushed.

“Oh, thank you Rowen. I’m Rose and it’s nice to meet you too!” Rose laughed.

“Lê Chiến, Kim.”

“Gryffindor!”

“Nightingale, Ryder.”

Ryder hissed as he climbed the stairs to the stool. His leg was already throbbing from when they had to climb all the stairs to get to the Great Hall, he was so sick of stairs.

“Ravenclaw!”

As soon as the Sorting Hat was off, Ryder began limping over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Marc, who looked concerned for his friend. “Are you okay?” He mouthed. Ryder just nodded in response and put his head down on the table.

“Raincomprix, Sabrina.”

"Slytherin!"

“Rolling-Stone, Antebellum.”

"Slytherin!"

Antebellum shrugged at the House she got and went to sit next to Juleka. Truthfully she was more concerned for Ryder who had been limping and grimacing at the obvious pain he was in.

“Tsurugi, Kagami.”

"Slytherin!"

Kagami stood and bowed to Professor Mendeleiev before walking over to the snake table.

Professor Mendeleiev rolled up the parchment and put it back into her robes. She then picked up the Sorting Hat and stool and took them through a door on the side of the teacher’s table. 

The sorting ceremony was done and everyone was sorted and now faced the delicious challenge of dinner. Everyone could breathe a little easier now that they were in their houses.


	9. Feast and Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien doesn't know where to start on what to have for dinner. Alix is ready to take on Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter, I've been really busy trying to get ready for an interview and have no inspiration at the moment.

As soon as Professor Mendeleiev sat down next to Headmaster Damocles food of all kinds appeared on the plates in front of the students. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, joints, steak and kidney pie, boiled potatoes, roasted potatoes, mashed potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs.

Adrien could not believe how much food there was and how many options. He was so happy to have a choice, after years of controlled diets at the hands of his father and Nathalie this was a dream come true.

“Dude, are you drooling? It’s just food,” Nino teased.

“I have never seen this much food in my life, let alone be allowed to choose for myself what to eat and how much. My dad is super strict and Wayhem and I have been on diets forever, so we could look healthy for modeling,” Adrien explained as he grabbed a little bit of everything in front of him.

“Wait really? Dude that is so not okay. Wait does that mean you’ve never had any junk food?” Nino asked.

“No,” Adrien replied.

“Dude, just wait until dessert,” Nino said as he gazed wistfully into the distance.

For dessert, there are blocks of assorted ice cream, apple pies, spotted dick, chocolate gateau, treacle tart, pumpkin tart, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding.

Adrien’s eyes widened as all of these desserts appeared on the table. He quickly grabbed some of the ice cream, apple pie, and chocolate éclairs.

Once the meal had finished and everyone was stuffed. Headmaster Damocles got up and sent red sparks into the air.

“A few things before we send you off to bed, one Mr. Haprèle would like me to remind you that a list of items that are banned at Hogwarts for safety reasons is on his door. Two, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Other than that enjoy your year at Hogwarts!” Headmaster Damocles stated.

“Alright, first years follow me!” Nora called out.

Adrien fell behind Nino in the line. With Marinette and Alya in front of him and Kim and Alix behind.

Nora led them out of the Great Hall and up the winding staircases. While they were on the stairs, they started moving and connecting to a new set of stairs. When they came to a portrait of a large lady in pink.

“This is the Fat Lady and she guards the opening to the Gryffindor Tower. To get in you have to know the password, however, the password changes every other month,” Nora explained. “The password for the next two months is Miraculous.”

As soon as Nora said the password the painting swung open so the first years could see the hole that led into the common room.

“Well go on. Go on in and explore,” Nora said.

Alix was the first to jump through the hole and into the common room, Kim following close behind. The Gryffindor common room was covered in reds and gold. It was filled with comfy chairs to relax on and a bulletin board on the wall had so many posters on it you couldn’t see the board anymore.

“Well, I hope you like it. This is where you’ll be living for the next seven years. Boys your dormitory is up the stairs on the left and girls yours is up the right staircase. Note that no boys can enter the girl’s dormitory, so don’t even bother,” Nora exclaimed.

Alix looked around, she could get used to this. She was ready to take on Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this fic and to those who leave Kudos. It really pushes me to keep writing this. I love all of you guys, stay safe and healthy.


	10. Author Note #2

Hey guys who read this, sorry I haven't updated recently. I am pushing myself to do a Pride Month writing challenge and just have no inspiration to write on this one right now. I am not abandoning this, but I probably will not update this story until July, sorry. :( However if you want to check out some of my other works and talk with me in the comments, I would love that! Have a happy Pride and stay safe! :) <3 <3


	11. The Eagles Have Landed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc really likes the look of this new boy and his new common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live peoples. Guess who's back at it again? ME that's right!

Marc was excited that he had people he knew in his house, Ryder and Luka would help look after him. He looked at the other people he was going to be living with, a short boy with glasses and an afro, a dark-haired girl that reminded him of Mari, and a redheaded boy who was doing something in his notebook. Marc looked at the redhead who was hunched over his notebook with hearts in his eyes. When the redhead looked up at him he hurriedly looked down at his food and tried to hide the blush taking over his face. He looked up when he felt Luka nudge him in the side. Marc looked up at the older boy who was giving him a teasing grin and motioned his head over to the redhead. Marc felt his blush get heavier, but not one to be outdone he raised an eyebrow at Luka and flickered his eyes to where his cousin was sitting with a new girl. Luka followed his eyes and when he saw Marinette, Luka had to fight his own blush.

“Hey,” The voice said from behind him.

Marc whirled around to see the redhead standing there with his hand out.

“I saw you looking at me, I’m Nathaniel by the way,” Nathaniel said with a small blush on his cheeks. “Nathaniel Kurtzberg.”

Marc gave him a shy smile before taking his hand and shaking it. “I’m Marc, Marc Anciel.”

They just gazed into each other's eyes without letting go of the other’s hand. That was until Luka made a coughing noise. Marc and Nath snapped out of the trance they were in and blushed even harder than before. When he looked up at Nathaniel again his face seemed to match his hair with how red it was.

“This is uhh…” Marc started but got distracted by Nath’s eyes and shy smile.

Luka rolled his eyes playfully at Marc’s inability to function when faced with a cute boy. “I’m Luka Couffaine and I’m a second-year Ravenclaw.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Ryder asked nobody in particular. “I’m Ryder Nightingale, these fools friend.”

“Cool,” Nathaniel replied, not taking his eyes off Marc.

“Hey, Nathaniel you want to introduce me to your new “friend”?” Max asked as he walked up next to his friend.

Nathaniel could hear the air quotes around the word friend and was glad it was just Max and not Alix. Suppressing a shudder at the thought of Alix seeing him act like this he motioned to Max. “This is my friend Max Kanté, Max this is Marc Anciel, Luka Couffaine, and Ryder Nightingale,” Nath introduced.

“Don’t forget about me, Nathaniel!” Markov cried as he flew out of Max’s pocket.

Max laughed, “No one could forget you, Markov. Guys this is the A.I. I built and my best friend, Markov. Markov, this is Marc, Ryder, and Luka.”

“And I’m Mireille Caquet,” the ravenette piped up. “Sorry, but I thought that if we first-years were introducing ourselves I should too.”

The boys laughed at Mireille’s statement before a loud clap caught their attention.

“Hello first years, I’m Jalil Kubdel, your fifth-year prefect. Follow me and I’ll show you to our rooms,” Jalil announced to the group. When he noticed Nathaniel, Max, and Markov he nodded at them.

“See you guys soon,” Luka said, leaning against the table.

“You’re not coming with us?” Ryder asked nervously.

“Nah first-years go first so they can get a tour, I’ll be up later,” He answered. When he saw that Ryder was biting his lip hard enough to bleed he pulled him in for a hug. “Don’t worry it’s going to be okay Ry, I’ll find you guys before the night is over,” Luka whispered in Ryder’s ear.

Ryder nodded and followed the group of first-year Ravenclaws. He was looking at the portraits and other oddities of Hogwarts that he missed what the prefect was saying, but caught the word stairs. He groaned on the inside, not more stairs, his leg was hurting as it was he didn’t need more stairs. Sucking it up he followed the prefect up the multiple stairs to the door of the tower.

“Okay first years listen up closely,” Jalil told the group. “The way to get into the Ravenclaw common room a person must answer a riddle asked by this eagle knocker; if they answer incorrectly, they must wait for someone else who gets it right.”

Jalil turned to the eagle knocker and it looked at him from its place in the middle of the door. “I’m tall when I’m young, and I’m short when I’m old. What am I?” The knocker asked Jalil.

“A candle,” Jalil answered almost immediately. The eagle nodded and the door swung open, revealing the common room.

It was filled with bronze and blue furniture and plenty of places to curl up to read. There were desks that you could use to study and a huge bookshelf seemed to fill one whole wall. The bookshelf was guarded by two bronze eagles and a statute of their founder Rowena Ravenclaw. The ceiling had blue silk curtains falling from the ceiling and the ceiling had the same enchantment as the great hall to reflect the night sky and stars. Big windows let natural light stream in from the outside while lamps provided light so you could study or read late into the night. Two ceiling to floor ornate doors were on the eastern wall.

“This is the main part of the room and through those doors are the sleeping quarters. Boys will share a room that has your names on it that is through the right door and girls…” Jalil started to explain, but when he saw that there was only one girl he cleared his throat. “Girls have their bedrooms through the door on the right.

Marc couldn’t believe his eyes. This was where he was going to be living for the next seven years, a writer could get used to this. He was actually excited about what the year would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this try checking out some of my Pride Month prompt stories. Yes, I am promoting my own stories, don't judge me.


End file.
